User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Funniest Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Yes, i planned to do another blog too, this time i will list ten moments in the show which i think is the most hilarious ones! For this list: It can be funny deaths, screams or even just a scene in general, any funny joke ya know? I will sometimes think since there are MANY funny things in the show, i will try my best to explain as well, let's look shall we?) 10: Flaky skiing down a small mound of snow (Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!) (Besides the horrible torture Flaky have suffered in the rest of this episode, the start is less horrible for her anyway but feels tortured without reason for skiing down a small hill which is just a small mound of snow, she saw this as a scary thing and breathes of joy as she didn't get hurt, really Flaky? XD) 9: Video Game References (False Alarm) (Out of 10/20 of Nutty's crimes, this could be 19/20, but he is lucky he didn't get punished in the end of this episode, because after nearly getting killed by candy, Sniffles learned Nutty how to change. However, Nutty got interested in video games later and starts a new life. After playing for mostly a year and possibly many months after that, he starts to follow Lifty and Shifty by throwing out Cuddles of his car, reference to GTA obviously of course, to that, Petunia is riding a bike and throws newspapers to people which is a reference to Paperboy and when Nutty BY MISTAKE drives on her, the intestines of Petunia looks JUST like Tetris! Then as Nutty drives on Lifty and Shifty, they look like Pac-Man and one of those ghosts, and when The Mole is rolling inside a barrel, Nutty remembers Donkey Kong and use a hammer to hit the barrel, and finally IF it counts, due to The Mole being a well... Mole, Nutty hits him which should reminds us of "Whack-a-Mole" omg, those references are NUTS XD In a good way thanks to Nutty!) 8: Lumpy trying to enter the cafe (Ipso Fatso) (When Disco Bear eated a banana, he throws the peel at the enter where Lumpy comes, he notice the peel and didn't slip on it and plans to put his foot somewhere safe, BUT as he does so, other things are in the way so Lumpy couldn't have any place at all, seriously HOW did the others then enter in the first place and where did the snake and lava come from? Then after that, Lumpy lost his balance and falls backwards on Disco Bear's bike which breaks his back. And as Disco Bear leaves, he notice Lumpy and believes he is a beggar but Lumpy sure got lucky for the coins even if he isn't a beggar, classic XD!) 7: Cro-Marmot sliding down the hill (Snow What? That's What!) (Well what? THAT'S WHAT! That's what indeed, that Cro-Marmot have seriously sliding down a hall because of Giggles throwing a snowball at him, as Giggles notice he is in danger, she runs to save the frozen marmot. Petunia got killed meanwhile making a snow angel and Lumpy thinks winter is hot for him... Right winter RLLY for him can be ok, really he is a moose, and wow brutal way to die XD and finally, Giggles saved Cro-Marmot in time... Only to get killed and Cro-Marmot throws a snowball at her when she is dead, hilarious!) 6: Toothy's eye injury (Eye Candy) (The FIRST time he ever got injured in eyes btw? Wow... So even if painful and sad for him it is funny dudes, still sad he have to suffer but hey, so as ya can see, he trip and got the lollipop stuck under his eye which then flies away and is stuck around the branch, so as Toothy tries to fix it somehow, we see how he sees his view, and because of an annoying woodpecker injure the eye even more, Toothy falls down and tries to climb up... But he fail so as he falls again he finally dies by the brain and eye being out of him, losing all eyes and stuff inside then, this is his most popular death anyways, it is classic...) 5: Lumpy screams (Easy Comb, Easy Go) (Ok this is MORE Painful then Eye Candy in my opinion but it is funny because: After The Mole shave Lumpy after putting a hot towel as well, ah it explains everything, Lumpy lost the skin around his mouth but still no pain yet, then he uses aftershave and puts it on the flesh and of course it burns, his eyes and scream is the hilarious part for me XD at least it isn't as cringe as the ending... MAYBE?!) 4: Lumpy's secret weapon (Remains to be Seen) (Seen? Not so many remains to be seen here, but as seen, Fliqpy have killed PRETTY MUCH of the cast... INCLUDING himself, first death ever, BUT everybody suddenly turns into zombies at night, of course even Fliqpy! As he chases Lumpy who is still alive and not zombie, Fliqpy bite off his arm and Lumpy runs quickly inside a shed and looks at the weapons, as we THINK he is gonna somewhat choose the chainsaw, he looks prepared as we are... Until we see he choosed a leaf-blower, lol leaf-blower seriously? But better... Fliqpy is not impressed and attacks, for sure but the leaf-blower WORKED, did Lumpy knew this? Also Fliqpy died as zombie too with the cast except maybe Lumpy of course, i gotta admit, that was some smart trick of Lumpy!) 3: Lumpy's magic trick at the hospital (I Get a Trick Out of You) (Yes, you remember eh? You know after... After Lumpy yet almost killed Cuddles before, for sure he after that enters the hospital, at hospital he is awake and Lumpy want to impress Cuddles by showing a trick involving paper and liquid... As the newspaper is into a cone, he spots Cuddles' blood pack because nothing else and it finally worked... BUT of course it results that Cuddles died! Lumpy freaks out and tries to disappear by a potion... But instead it killed him too, that was a stupid move of course, or well this move we all remembered!) 2: Splendid screams (See What Develops) (Here is what develops, Splendid's voice develops more err eh right, more girly is because he indeed share Lumpy's voice actor in both old and modern episodes, because as Handy was in danger, Splendid needed somewhere to hide so he can be his heroic version, BUT The Mole took a pic of him, causing him to scream like a girl XD... Seriously Splendid, WHAT WAS THAT!? Splendid, you are voiced by Lumpy's actor but his voice is heard screaming often and this is what we hear when you scream? Omg, i am so glad it was just The Mole and he never know who Splendid really are, still funny to remember this scream mostly remember when this moment came!) And number one is:... SPIN FUN KNOWIN' YA! (Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Blast From the Past) (This is for me the funniest moment ever, because it IS the pilot... Or first REAL episode anyway, well and also as ya can know i mean the WHOLE episode yeah, heck, The TV Series even wanted to remake this classic debut so without a doubt, still laughing to this scene gone wrong by Lumpy obviously of course, i am on this case obviously gonna explain, Lumpy spins the merry-go-round with Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy on it, as they say "FASTER!" He does so, but he does it TOO Much which makes Toothy fly away and crash on a tree, Giggles don't want to die either so she hold even the pole of the merry-go-round but it sadly gets broken as she dies too, Cuddles even breaks the fourth wall in the remake by saying "Not this old death again!" Since previously he said he didn't wanna die, now he is aware how it happened, AND Lumpy stops so he is so tired, he notice the kids is gone and now he can only see Cuddles' paws... And now they bring luck right? Rabbit paws? He could take them, but no, he gets worried anybody saw it so he ru... Actually go not run but he whistles and pretends to not have anything to do with it however and hah hah with that, Cuddles' paws slide down now well down with that it is a moment everybody should know even huge fans!) Ya agree with my pics? Which moment in Happy Tree Friends made you laugh the most? Ok my list didn't include MUCH deaths but one day i will do a list for funny deaths as well, and be sure to check my previous blog which is about painful moments for me, here we got funny ones, and i COULD include more since there is many moments i laugh at, but i could do honorable mentions but they would either be too long or too short, so enjoy this way, ok anyway thx for watching and tell me what ya think bye! Category:Blog posts